How To Watch a Movie
by enchantress99
Summary: What happens when Hiccup, Astrid, the village of Berk, and the dragons appear in a large room with a screen on the wall? The stranger who brought them there says that they are going to watch a movie, and Hiccup knows it's about him and Toothless. How will the village react? This is after Hiccup and Astrid's ride, and right after Astrid kisses Hiccup on the cheek. Hicstrid
1. Transportation

**Hey Guys!**

**So I've read a bunch of HTTYD watching the movie fanfics, and I thought I would give mine own a go!  
So enjoy, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

**Chapter One**

Hiccup stared at the Astrid. She had just kissed him on the cheek, and his head was buzzing. She smiled at him.

"That's for... everything else." She said, before running off. Hiccup turned away from her and saw Toothless, the only tame Night Fury in the world, staring at him.

"What?" he said, and the black dragon huffed and turned back to the water. That was when a bright golden light appeared and the two were engulfed in the light. They fell into a large room, and Hiccup saw that the entire village had been transported there. He also noticed that Astrid was motionining behind him. Hiccup turned and saw dragons of all types gathered behind him. In front of them, pretending he didn't notice hiccup or Astrid, was Toothless.

"A Night Fury!" Stoick shouted, and every Viking drew their weapons. Astrid pulled Hiccup out of the way, and every dragon got into a fighting stance. Stoick yelled a battle cry and rushed forward.

"Stop!" a young voice startled everyone. A girl appeared on the ground, wearing black leggings, red fuzzy socks, and a red sweatshirt that said SHA. Her dark brown hair was gathered into a low ponytail. She glared disapprovingly at the Vikings.

"Do not hurt them. They're here on my invitation, as are you. I don't like it when my guests fight." she said, and snapped her fingers. Every weapon, except for Hiccup's knife, and Astrid's axe disappeared. Snotlaut grinned at the girl.

"Do you have a map? Cause I'm getting lost in your eyes." he said smoothly. The girl huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I've heard that one before. My name is Enchantress, and I have called you all here to watch moving pictures called a movie. It's called How To Train Your Dragon." she said, and Hiccup gulped. With a name like that, and seeing as the entire village was here, that ment that it had to be about him and Toothless. He squirmed uncomfortably. Toothless noticed this and wanted so much to go over and comfort his rider, but Enchantress shook her head at him.

"Why would anyone want to train a beast?" Tuffnut said, and Hiccup began to shiver,thinking of what his father would say. Enchantress noticed this, and walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. He took a deep breath.

"I hope that you enjoy this. And dragons," she said and turned to the dragons," no matter what happens, do not hurt this boy. or the blonde girl next to him." the dragons seemed surprised at the order, but nodded. Enchantress smiled at disappeared. A large black screen appeared on the middle wall, and it came to life.

So? Do you like it so far?

Please review!

You all are awesome!

Love,

Enchantress


	2. The Movie Begins

**Hey Guys!**

**Here's a second chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HTTYD**

**Chapter Two**

The hall grew quiet as a picture began to appear on the screen.

_**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**_

_** We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a**_

_** lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting**_

_** straight out of the water.**_

_** HICCUP (V.O.)**_

_ This, is Berk. _

The Hall started as they heard Hiccup's voice come to them from the screen. Toothless picked his head up from where he had it in his paws when he heard his rider's voice, put then put it down again, realizing it wasn't the real Hiccup. More than one viking noticed this action by the large dragon.

_ It's twelve days_

_ North of hopeless, and a few_

_ degrees South of freezing to death._

_ It's located solidly on the_

_ meridian of misery._

The Teens snorted at the description, accurate as it was. Who knew that this was Hiccup the screw-up talking?

_ **The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small**_

**_ village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts._**

_ ** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

_ My village. In a word, sturdy._

_ And it's been here for seven_

_ generations, but every single_

_ building is new._

Snotlaut saw an opportunity to tease his cousin, as usual.

"Why wouldn't they be new? Those foul monsters always destroy them. But ten again, you do most of the damage yourself so..." he said, laughing, along with the twins. Astrid frowned and so did Fishlegs. Toothless picked his head up again, and let out a low growl, though most people thought it was because Snotlaut called them monsters. Hiccup sighed and turned back to the screen. Toothless stared at his rider, and saw tears in his eyes. He let out another growl, but this one was more nurturing, more kind, and Hiccup secretly smiled, as did Astrid.

"Snotlaut, you can make fun of Hiccup later. Let's watch the movie now." she said, and they all turned back to the movie. Hiccup smiled at Astrid, and she smiled back and the two turned back to the screen.

_ **The camera drifts closer, circling.**_

_ ** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

_ We have fishing, hunting, and a_

_ charming view of the sunsets. The_

_ only problems are the pests. You_

_ see, most places have mice or_

_ mosquitoes. We have..._

"What? What do we have?" Tuffnut said, and everyone groaned.

"Dragons you idiot! You know, those bug ugly things over there?" Snotlaut said, pointing to the dragons, all of whom growled loudly.

**_ Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is_**

**_ snatched._**

_ ** CUT TO:**_

_** INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**_

_ ** A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward**_

_** it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots**_

_** through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly**_

_** teenage Viking.**_

Everyone looked from on-screen Hiccup to the real Hiccup, and nodded once they saw the same person. Hiccup smiled at his self on the screen.

"Yup. That's me all right!"

_ HICCUP_

_ ...dragons._

_ ** EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**_

_ ** He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front**_

_** porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour**_

_** out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**_

_** More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling**_

_** off sheep.**_

_ ** HICCUP (V.O.)**_

_ Most people would leave. Not us._

_ We're Vikings. We have stubbornness_

_ issues._

All the vikings glared at Hiccup. He shrugged, while most kids would shiver under the glare of that many large men and women.

"It's true. Normal people would have left, or even tried to create a peace with the dragons." he said, glancing in the dragon's direction, especially Toothless's, and Stoick laughed.

"Who would want to have a treaty with those monstrosities?" he asked, and Hiccup sighed. Some people, unlike Astrid, couldn't be changed.

_ ** Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into**_

**_ the streets, axes in hand._**

**_ ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making_**

**_ his way through the battle._**

_ ** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

_ My name's Hiccup. Great name, I_

_ know. But it's not the worst._

_ Parents believe a hideous name will_

_ frighten off gnomes and trolls._

_ Like our charming Viking demeanor_

_ wouldn't do that._

The dragons did their version of a laugh, and Hiccup and Astrid joined them, to the viking's surprise.

_ ** Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the**_

**_ Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an_**

**_ explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground._**

_ ** VIKING**_

_ (FIERCE)_

_ Arggghhhhh!_

_ (cheery, insane)_

_ Mornin'!_

_ **Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic**_

**_ men and women._**

"That's one of the perks of not weighing ten hundred pounds" Hiccup said, and the teens laughed, much to his own surprise. Usually they laughed at him, and not with him.

_ ** HICCUP (V.O.)**_

_ Meet the neighbors. Hoark the_

_ Haggard..._

_ ** HOARK**_

_ What are you doing out!?_

_ **HICCUP**_

_ ... Burnthair the Broad..._

_ ** BURNTHAIR**_

_ Get inside!_

_ ** HICCUP**_

_ ... Phlegma the Fierce..._

_** PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**_

_ Get back inside!_

_ ** HICCUP**_

_ . Ack._

**_ He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear._**

The Vikings laugh, including the latter, bright red in the face, but laughing, none the less.

_** HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

_ Yep, just Ack._

_ ** Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from**_

_** the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**_

_ ** STOICK**_

_ Hiccup!?_

_ (accusingly; to the crowd)_

_ What is he doing out again?!_

"Why would he care?" Hiccup muttered to Astrid. She placed a hand on his arm.

"It's okay Hiccup. You have me and Toothless now." she said, and Hiccup smiled at her, than to his dragon, who flashed a gummy one back.

_ (TO HICCUP)_

_ What are you doing out?! Get_

_ inside!_

**_ The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard._**

**_ He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching._**

_ ** HICCUP (V.O.)**_

_ (IN AWE)_

_ That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of_

_ the tribe. They say that when he_

_ was a baby he popped a dragon's_

_ head clean off of its shoulders._

_ Do I believe it?_

_ ** Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the**_

**_ strafing dragon out of the sky._**

_** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

_ Yes I do._

The real Hiccup snorted._ "Yeah right. He's not that great."_ he thought, then turned his attention back to the movie.

_ ** An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,**_

**_ brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder._**

_ ** STOICK**_

_ (barking; to his men)_

_ What have we got?_

_ **VIKING #1**_

_ Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,_

_ and Hoark saw a Monstrous_

_ Nightmare._

_ ** STOICK**_

_ Any Night Furies?_

_ VIKING #1_

_ None so far._

_ ** STOICK**_

_ (RELIEVED)_

_ Good._

Toothless did his version of a snort, which was snorting blue flames out his nostrils. Hiccup found it hard to contain his laughter, as did Astrid.

_ ** VIKING**_

_ Hoist the torches!_

_ ** Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the**_

**_ night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types._**

**_ Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open_**

**_ building with a tall chimney._**

The Hall watched as the screen faded to black.

"We're going to have a little break now. Feel free to explore, but you will be transported back here once the movie will continue." Enchantress' voice said, and everyone got up and stretched. Hiccup motioned for Astrid to follow him, and they walked out to a small, enclosed garden, where Toothless soon joined them. Hiccup sighed as he and Astrid were wrapped in Toothless's wings.

"What are we going to do?' he asked, and Astrid shrugged.

"Well, if this movie is our points of view, than they'll find out that you set him free soon." she said, and Hiccup sighed again. They trio sat there for the rest of the break, just sitting together and thinking. Little known to them, a person was watching the three. Fishlegs stared in shock as Hiccup, the skinniest viking in the village, Astrid, the toughest girl in the village, and the most dangerous dragon in the known world, a Night Fury, sat together, huddled tightly. Imagin what the others would think if he told them.

**So? Do you like it?**

**Please review! You all are awesome! Have a great weekend!**

**Thanks for all of your reviews! You all are the best ever!**

**I love you all!**

**See y'all later!**

**Enchantress**


	3. Snotlaut's Mistake

**Hey Guys!**

**Here's the third chappie!**

**Thanks for all of your reviews!  
Here's a shout out to NightFury999-I can't wait to read your story, "Enemies and Friends Watch the Movie"!  
**

**Love u guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

**Chapter Three**

Hiccup and Astrid walked back together into the large room. They were the only people there, besides a very uncomfortable Fishlegs and a Gronkel. Toothless entered through the other door and they sat down. Hiccup turned to Fishlegs.

"So what did you do during the break?" he asked.

"Well, I just walked around a bit, and went into some of the gardens." he responded, not saying what he had seen. The screen began to flicker as all the others began to our in, and they all sat down when it burst to life.

_INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS_

_ ** He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed**_

**_ hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs_**

**_ appendage._**

_ ** GOBBER**_

_ Ah! Nice of you to join the party._

_ I thought you'd been carried off._

"Thanks for the concern, Gobber." Hiccup said dryly. The blacksmith chuckled.

"Any time Hiccup. Anytime."

_ ** Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's**_

**_ scattered appendages._**

"You really need to clean up after yourself Gobber." Hiccup said. Gobber glared at him as the teens laughed. Toothless chuckled, looking over at his rider, wishing they could be together.

_ ** HICCUP**_

_ Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too_

_ muscular for their taste. They_

_ wouldn't know what to do with all_

_ this._

_ ** Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**_

Snotlaut snorted.

"Oh please. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." he said, and struck the same pose as on-screen Hiccup. The Gronkle who had been with Fishlegs in the beginning barfed up magma. Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs roared with laughter. Snotlaut scowled.

"You can't laugh. At least I actually have muscles, Fishbone. You're just a big, dopey, nobody who never does anything right, and who always makes a mess of..." Snotlaut seethed, but he never got to finish. Hey, you try to finish talking when you have a fully grown Night Fury on top of you! Snotlaut gulped as Toothless' eyes narrowed at him, and the whistling came. Hiccup jumped up, while Astrid looked some what... disappointed?

"Toothless, NO!" he yelled, and the whistling stopped as the dragon put his head down, and glanced at Hiccup. Hiccup was about to go to him, but that was when the largest vikings jumped on to of the Night Fury and pinned him down.

"No!" Hiccup and Astrid yelled. Another flash of light, and Enchantress appeared in front of the pile, frowning.

"Leave the poor dragon alone. Now." she said, and Toothless was let up. He walked over to Enchantress and she scratched his ears. She whispered something in his ear and he gave her a gummy smile, and walked back to his space. Everyone stared at the girl in the middle of the room. She glared at the ones who had pinned down Toothless, and then she turned to Hiccup and Astrid.

"Soon. Don't worry. Soon." she said, than the Enchantress disappeared. The two sighed, and sat back down. Snotlaut stood up and glared at the dragons before sitting down.

_ ** GOBBER**_

_ They need toothpicks, don't they?_

_ ** Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to**_

**_ the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements._**

**_ HICCUP (V.O.)_**

_ The meathead with attitude and_

_ interchangeable hands is Gobber._

_ I've been his apprentice ever since_

_ I was little. Well...littler._

Stoick smiled as he remembered the small, six-year old hiccup. When he took him to Gobber's shop for the first time, the boy had laughed and taken to it right away. he really was gifted with metal.

_ ** EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**_

_ ** ON STOICK**_

_ ** STOICK**_

_ We move to the lower defenses._

_ We'll counter-attack with the_

_ catapults._

_ ** HICCUP (V.O.)**_

_ See? Old village. Lots and lots_

_ of new houses._

The teens, bar Snotlaut, laughed at Hiccup's calm humor.

"How do you do it?" Tuffnut asked.

"I had a lot practice. I had to have jokes to hide my hurt feelings." he simply stated, and the the twins fell into a shamed silence.

**_ VIKING_**

_ FIRE!_

**_ In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -_**

**_ four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it,_**

**_ they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among_**

**_ them is a cute, energetic Viking girl._**

**_ Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her._**

_ ** HICCUP (V.O.)**_

_ Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout._

_ The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut._

_ And..._

**_ (DREAMY)_**

_ Astrid._

The said girl looked at Hiccup, and saw him looking at his hands. She blushed, thinking of the way he said her name, and then thought of the kiss she had given to him. Hiccup looked up, and saw her looking at him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, with red cheeks.

**_ A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a_**

**_ sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and_**

**_ heroic._**

"We look so cool!" Fishlegs said, and the others agreed.

_ ** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

_ Their job is so much cooler._

_ ** Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by**_

**_ Gobber and hoisted back inside._**

_ ** HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

**_ (PLEADING)_**

_ Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I_

_ need to make my mark._

_ ** GOBBER**_

_ Oh, you've made plenty of marks._

_ All in the wrong places._

_ ** HICCUP**_

_ Please, two minutes. I'll kill a_

_ dragon. My life will get infinitely_

_ better. I might even get a date._

Astrid blushed again and looked, not at Hiccup, but at his dragon, who was watching her, and who gave her a knowing look. She smiled shyly, and he smiled back at her. it seemed that Toothless knew about her crush on Hiccup.

_ ** GOBBER**_

_ You can't lift a hammer. You can't_

_ swing an axe..._

_ ** Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**_

**_ GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

_ ... you can't even throw one of_

_ these._

_ ** A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it**_

**_ at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending_**

**_ it into a heavy crash._**

**_ HICCUP_**

**_ (ready with the answer)_**

_ Okay fine, but..._

**_ He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a_**

**_ bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption._**

**_ HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

_ ... this will throw it for me._

**_ Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up,_**

**_ equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola,_**

**_ narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the_**

**_ counter._**

"Can we try it?" The twins asked excitedly, while Stoick paled, thinking of the village after the twins got a hold on Hiccup's machine.

"Nope. It got broken." Hiccup said, and Stoick's face went back to it's original color.

**_ VIKING_**

_ Arggh!_

_ ** GOBBER**_

_ See, now this right here is what_

_ I'm talking about._

_ ** HICCUP**_

_ Mild calibration issue._

_ ** GOBBER**_

_ Hiccup. If you ever want to get out_

_ there to fight dragons, you need_

_ to stop all..._

**_ Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction._**

**_ GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

_ ... this._

_ ** HICCUP**_

**_ (ASTONISHED)_**

_ But... you just pointed to all of_

_ me._

**_ GOBBER_**

_ Yes! That's it! Stop being all of_

_ you._

**_ HICCUP_**

**_ (THREATENING)_**

_ Ohhhh..._

**_ GOBBER_**

**_ (MIMICKING)_**

_ Ohhhhh, yes._

_ ** HICCUP**_

_ You, sir, are playing a dangerous_

_ game. Keeping this much,_

_ raw...Vikingness contained._

**_ (BEAT)_**

_ There will be consequences!_

**_ Gobber tosses him a sword._**

**_ GOBBER_**

_ I'll take my chances. Sword._

_ Sharpen. Now._

_ ** Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding**_

**_ wheel. He stews... fantasizing..._**

**_ HICCUP (V.O.)_**

_ One day I'll get out there. Because_

_ killing a dragon is everything_

_ around here._

Hiccup huffed. Not for him. He glanced at his best friend. He would never try to kill one of those magnificent beasts again.

_ ** EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**_

**_ Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly_**

**_ vacant house._**

_ ** HICCUP (V.O.)**_

_ A Nadder head is sure to get me at_

_ least noticed._

_ ** The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and**_

**_ walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER._**

**_ Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of_**

**_ fish and fly off like loaded pelicans._**

**_ HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_**

_ Gronckles are tough. Taking down_

_ one of those would definitely get_

_ me a girlfriend._

This time, it was Astrid who huffed. Hiccup glanced at her, and, in a spurt of bravery, he took her hand. She smiled and squeezed it.

_"Maybe training a dragon can get me a girlfriend."_ Hiccup thought.

_ ** A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,**_

**_ breathing gas into a chimney._**

**_ HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_**

_ A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two_

_ heads, twice the status._

_ ** A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!**_

**_ The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping_**

**_ together to reveal a single body._**

"AWESOME!" the twins yelled in unison, and one of the Zippelbacks(AKA Barf and Belch) fooled around a bit before settling down. The twins began to contemplate what it would be like being partners in crime with the dragon.

**_ It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT_**

**_ TOWER._**

**_ CATAPULT OPERATOR_**

_ They found the sheep!_

_ ** STOICK**_

**_ (FRUSTRATED)_**

_ Concentrate fire over the lower_

_ bank!_

**_ CATAPULT OPERATOR_**

_ Fire!_

_ ** Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...**_

**_ Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of_**

**_ the catapult with sticky fire._**

**_ HICCUP (V.O.)_**

_ And then there's the Monstrous_

_ Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go_

_ after those. They have this nasty_

_ habit of setting themselves on_

_ fire._

_ ** It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a**_

**_ leering, toothy grin._**

The same Nightmare(Hookfang) gave the same grin as on the screen. Snotlaut glanced at the dragon and thought of how powerful it was.

**_ STOICK_**

_ Reload! I'll take care of this._

_ Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer._

_ ** Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The**_

**_ catapult crew ducks._**

**_ INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS_**

_ ** ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same**_

**_ sound._**

Toothless perked up at his famous sound, as did Hiccup and Astrid.

**_ HICCUP (V.O.)_**

_ But the ultimate prize is the_

_ dragon no one has ever seen. We_

_ call it the-_

_ ** VIKING**_

_ Night Fury! Get down!_

_ ** Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**_

**_ EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS_**

**_ The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes_**

**_ flight. Stoick looks skyward._**

**_ STOICK_**

_ JUMP!_

**_ KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery_**

**_ shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives._**

**_ HICCUP (V.O.)_**

_ This thing never steals food, never_

_ shows itself, and..._

_ ** The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**_

**_ HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_**

_ ...never misses._

**_ (BEAT)_**

_ No one has ever killed a Night_

_ Fury. That's why I'm going to be_

_ the first._

The screen went black as Snotlaut began to laugh again.

"Yeah right, Wimp! I'll be the one to catch that big brute. Watch this!" Snotlaut wrestled Hiccup's knife from him, and ran at Toothless.

"No!" Hiccup shouted. Snotlaut never got to his dragon, though, because a large field surrounded the Night Fury. Snotlaut was thrown backwards.

"I said to leave him alone!" Enchantress appeared on the screen. She glared at Snotlaut, and suddenly, his backside sought on fire. As he began to run around screaming, Enchantress nodded to Hiccup and Astrid.

"You can go now. Snotlaut, if you ever try to harm Toothless, or Hiccup and Astrid, again, more than your backside will catch fire." she seethed, and the screen went blank. Toothless ran over and jumped on top of Hiccup. While most people screamed, Hiccup and Astrid laughed. Toothless let his rider up, and him, Hiccup, and Astrid walked back over to the dragon side and sat down, much to the Viking's surprise. The two cuddled into Toothless' warm and safe atmosphere.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please Review!**

**I love you all!**  
**Ciao Bambino!**

**Enchantress**


	4. Big Surprises

**Hey Guys!**

**here's the fourth chapter. Thanks for your reviews!  
Enjoy!  
Disclaimer-I don't own HTTYD**

**Chapter Four**

After Hiccup and Astrid sat inside Toothless' wing, Stoick stood.  
"Get away from that kids." he said. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, then at Toothless. The trio began to laugh. Toothless snorted flames, which made Hiccup and Astrid laugh even harder. Stoick's face grew red as the group laughed.

"How are you not afraid?" Ruffnut asked.

"He's my best friend. I saved his life, and he saved mine and is very protective of me, hence attacking Snotlout." Hiccup said. Before anyone could say anything else, the screen came on.

_**IN THE STALL**_

_** Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**_

_** GOBBER**_

_ Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me_

_ out there!_

**_ Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare._**

**_ GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

_ Stay. Put. There. You know what I_

_ mean._

"No, I don't Gobber. Could you please explain?" Hiccup joked, and Gobber just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

**_ Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING._**

**_ ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face._**

**_ EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER_**

**_ WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of_**

**_ clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as_**

**_ fast as his legs can carry him._**

**_ VIKING #6 (O.S.)_**

_ Hiccup, where are you going!_

**_ VIKING #7_**

_ Come back here!_

**_ HICCUP_**

_ I know. Be right back!_

**_ ON THE PLAIN BELOW_**

**_ The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close_**

**_ in, ready to spring upon them._**

**_ Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The_**

**_ surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in._**

**_ A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,_**

**_ clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws_**

**_ shut._**

**_ STOICK_**

_ Mind yourselves! The devils still_

_ have some juice in them._

"They. Are. Not. Devils. They are the strongest, most incredible creatures on any island in the world." Hiccup said through clenched teeth. Stoick, scared as he was of Toothless, couldn't conceal a snort. Toothless growled at him, and Stoick stopped instantly.

**_ ON THE PLAIN ABOVE_**

**_ Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and_**

**_ drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,_**

**_ unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption._**

**_ He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on_**

**_ a gimbal head toward the dark sky._**

**_ He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on_**

**_ the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns_**

**_ his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final_**

**_ strike, completely camouflaged in the night._**

**_ HICCUP_**

**_ (TO HIMSELF)_**

_ Come on. Give me something to shoot_

_ at, give me something to shoot at._

**_ KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the_**

**_ dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger._**

**_ KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon_**

**_ off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by_**

**_ a WHACK and a SCREECH._**

Hiccup looked down at that part, glancing at Toothless's prosthetic tail. Toothless and Astrid looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Toothless whipped Hiccup in the side of the head with his tail and Astrid hit him on the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" He said, rubbing his arm, while trying to rub his head.

"For blaming yourself!" Astrid said angrily. Hiccup looked down again. He didn't notice his father slightly beaming at him for shooting down the most dangerous dragon in the entire known world. Astrid sighed and let Hiccup have his way, but not before kissing him on the cheek and putting her head on his shoulder. Hiccup smiled slightly and relaxed against his best friend.

**_ HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

**_ (surprised, then elated)_**

_ Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did_

_ anybody see that?_

**_ Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare_**

**_ appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff._**

**_ HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

_ Except for you._

The other Teens laughed at his bluntness. Fishlegs glanced at Hiccup, and saw the Gronkel staring at him. He looked away quickly, but thought then about Hiccup and his dragon. It would be cool to have his own dragon, and he had always admired Gronkels.

**_ ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a_**

**_ familiar HOLLER and looks up to see..._**

**_ HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the_**

**_ NIGHTMARE fast on his heels._**

**_ Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off._**

_ STOICK_

**_ (to his men, re: the_**

**_ NADDERS)_**

_ DO NOT let them escape!_

"Yes! Let them escape!" Hiccup chanted, and Astrid smiled as Stoick scowled.

**_ IN THE PLAZA_**

**_ Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The_**

**_ Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto_**

**_ buildings, setting them alight._**

**_ Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only_**

**_ shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all_**

**_ around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign_**

**_ of the Nightmare._**

**_ He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape._**

**_ It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished._**

**_ Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare_**

**_ to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their_**

**_ earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only_**

**_ coughs up smoke._**

**_ STOICK (CONT'D)_**

_ You're all out._

**_ He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it_**

**_ away. _**

Hiccup winced as the Nightmare was hit in the jaw. The dragons noticed this, and began to trust the small boy, who was sitting with the most respected of their race. A few Terrible Terros even mustered up the courage to crawl into the boys lap, and curl up there. Hiccup smiled and petted them as they purred softly.

**_It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick_**

**_ turns to Hiccup._**

**_ HICCUP (V.O.)_**

_ Oh, and there's one more thing you_

_ need to know..._

**_ The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron_**

**_ basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it_**

**_ goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the_**

**_ netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several_**

**_ sheep in tow._**

**_ HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

_ Sorry, dad._

**_ EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS_**

_ ** The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches.**_

**_ The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won._**

**_ The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response._**

**_ HICCUP_**

**_ (SHEEPISH)_**

_ Okay, but I hit a Night Fury._

_ ** Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and**_

**_ hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment._**

**_ HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

_ It's not like the last few times,_

_ Dad. I mean I really actually hit_

_ it. You guys were busy and I had a_

_ very clear shot. It went down, just_

_ off Raven Point. Let's get a search_

_ party out there, before it-_

_ ** STOICK**_

_ -STOP! Just...stop._

_ ** He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring**_

**_ expectantly._**

**_ STOICK (CONT'D)_**

_ Every time you step outside,_

_ disaster follows. Can you not see_

_ that I have bigger problems?_

_ Winter's almost here and I have an_

_ entire village to feed!_

**_ Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him._**

**_ HICCUP_**

_ Between you and me, the village_

_ could do with a little less_

_ feeding, don't ya think?_

Hiccup laughed, along with his new dragon friends and, surprisingly, the Teens, as the adults fumed.

_ **A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**_

**_ STOICK_**

_ This isn't a joke, Hiccup!_

_ **(EXASPERATED)**_

_ Why can't you follow the simplest_

_ orders?_

_ ** HICCUP**_

_ I can't stop myself. I see a dragon_

_ and I have to just... kill it, you_

_ know? It's who I am, Dad._

"Not anymore. I'm not a dragon killer. And I never will be." Hiccup said.

"You are a Viking. That is who we are, and what you will become. Dragons are our enemies. Why are you so blind? Get away from those creatures and come ack to your family!" Stoick said, finally bursting. Hiccup stood up and faced his father.

"NOT ANYMORE! Watch this, and you will finally see why my new family is Toothless and the dragons." he said, and Toothless ran up next to him and Hiccup climbed onto his back, and Astrid came on behind him. Toothless took off and flew around the room, doing tricks and keeping his riders safe. Hiccup looked at Astrid and she rolled her eyes.

"Do it." she said. Hiccup smiled and scratched his best friend's head.

"Now bud!" he yelled, and Astrid jumped off his back. People screamed and many Vikings ran forward, but a person stood in their way.

"Just watch." Enchantress said. They did, biting their nails as Astrid came closer to the ground. Just in the nick of time, Toothless flew under her and caught her. The trio landed and Enchantress laughed and clapped her hands.

"I believe you have proven your point, Hiccup." she said, and Hiccup sat down along with Astrid, beaming hugely.

_ **STOICK**_

_ You are many things, Hiccup. But a_

_ dragon killer is not one of them._

_ ** Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**_

"Finally! They get it!" Hiccup says, and the dragons, along with Astrid, laughed, as the cheif scowled even more darkly.

**_ STOICK (CONT'D)_**

_ Get back to the house._

_ ** (TO GOBBER)**_

_ Make sure he gets there. I have his_

_ mess to clean up._

_ ** Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**_

**_ Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the_**

**_ teen fire brigade as they snicker._**

**_ TUFFNUT_**

_ Quite the performance._

_ **SNOTLOUT**_

_ I've never seen anyone mess up that_

_ badly. That helped!_

_ **HICCUP**_

_ Thank you, thank you. I was_

_ trying, so..._

_ ** Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large**_

**_ house, standing prominently on the hill above the others._**

**_ HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

_ I really did hit one._

_ ** GOBBER**_

_ Sure, Hiccup._

_ ** HICCUP**_

_ He never listens._

_ ** GOBBER**_

_ Well, it runs in the family._

_ ** HICCUP**_

_ And when he does, it's always with_

_ this... disappointed scowl. Like_

_ someone skimped on the meat in his_

_ sandwich._

_ ** (MIMICKING STOICK)**_

_ Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you_

_ brought me the wrong offspring. I_

_ ordered an extra large boy with_

_ beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on_

_ the side. This here. This is a_

_ talking fish bone._

Astrid rubbed Hiccup's arm and Toothless laid his large black head on Hiccup's lap. He smiled and leaned into both of their touches. Stoick looked over at his son. He never knew he felt that way. Perhaps that was the reason for all of this.

_ ** GOBBER**_

_ You're thinking about this all_

_ wrong. It's not so much what you_

_ look like. It's what's inside that_

_ he can't stand._

_ ** Beat.**_

**_ HICCUP_**

_ Thank you, for summing that up._

_ They reach the doorway._

_ **GOBBER**_

_ Look, the point is, stop trying so_

_ hard to be something you're not._

**_ Hiccup SIGHS heavily._**

_ ** HICCUP**_

_ I just want to be one of you guys._

Hiccup and Toothless snorted.  
"Not anymore." he said, and Toothless nodded his head smartly, much to Astrid's amusement.

_ ** Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes**_

**_ through the front door._**

**_ And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the_**

**_ woods, determined._**

The screen went black and the room's lights went on. As everyone's eyes adjusted to the light, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless heard a voice in their head.

"Hey. It's me, Enchantress. I have a very special surprise waiting for you in my room, Hiccup. You can bring Astrid and Toothless. My room is the second door on the right. And, Toothless, I have a gift for you as well, and this also pertains to Astrid as well." Hiccup looked at Astrid and Toothless and they stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tuffnut asked, but he was ignored. The trio walked out into the hall and went through the second door on the right. It was a large room, with blue walls covered with posters of purple and orange shirts with lettering words like Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, and pictures of boys with names like Logan Lerman, Chris and Liam Hemsworth, and Chris Evans. There was a white dresser and desk, and a large canopy bed in the corner. Music was playing softly. The word went something like, "The Story of y life, I take her home, I drive all night, to keep her warm inside. It's frozen." On the desk, was a series of screens, all pertaining to the movie room. A cough startled them. On the bed, with a book called, "House of Hades", was Enchantress. She was wearing red plaid pants with a red sweatshirt, with the initials SHA on it. She bookmarked her book and stood, smiling.

"Welcome. I'm glad you came." she said, and she went to a small, circular machine and turned it off. The music stopped playing. Enchantress turned to them.

"Please, follow me." She led them to a door by her desk, and she opened it. The room was dark, until Enchantress turned on the light. Hiccup gasped. Inside was a woman with long brown hair in a braid down her back, wearing a hooded jacket and a skirt. She had large grey eyes, and they lit up when they saw Hiccup. He didn't take his eyes off of her until he heard Astrid gasp. He turned and couldn't believe his eyes. In front of Toothless was another Night Fury, with dark, midnight blue scales, and bright blue eyes. It growled, and Hiccup knew it was a female, because her growl was higher than Toothless's, but no less terrifying. He turned back to the woman and found himself wrapped in her arms.

"My dear child." she said into his ear. Hiccup felt tears beginning to brim in his eyes.

"Mother." he said,d and the tears fell.

**Okay, so his mom is alive and well! And if you've see the new HTTYD 2 trailed, you'll notice that his mother is alive!**  
**I did not make that up!**  
**Please review!**

**See you next Chapter!**

**May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!**

**Enchantress**


	5. Just Seeing

**Hey Guys!**

**here's the fifth chapter!**

**Hiccup has been chosen to kill the Nightmare, but the Village won't let up on him until he kills the dragon. Hiccup has gained st courage with Astrid and Toothless on his side. Snotlout thinks Hiccup is a wimp, and that he is so much better than him. Just clearing that up!  
Also, is anyone else as excited as I am for the long-awaited date of June 13, 2014? I really hope that you know this is the release date of HTTYD 2! Ohhhlala, Hiccup! he just got like, 10 times as hot. He's definitely up there with Jack Frost.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

**Chapter Five**

Astrid covered her mouth with her hand, smiling at the reunion. Hiccup sobbed into his mother's shoulder. Toothless sat next to Astrid and leaned slightly against her, and she placed a hand on his head. Hiccup stepped back and gazed at his mom.

"My boy. Look at you! So grown." She said, and Hiccup smiled. Then his mother turned to Astrid and her eyes lit up again.

"And with a Night Fury! And a pretty girl!" she said, and Hiccup rubbed his neck.

"Mom! Seriously?" he said, and she lied. She stepped up to Astrid and shook her hand.

"My name is Valhallarama, but you may call me Val. And your name is...?" She asked, and Val smiled.

"A lovely name. And who is this handsome boy?" Hiccup grinned.

"This is my best friend, Toothless." Toothless crept up to Val and rubbed against her. She smiled and scratched his head. Another head pressed itself against Astrid's hand. She looked in shock at the midnight-blue Night Fury now gazing up at her. Astrid gazed in shock at the bright blue eyes looking up at her.

"Hello, girl." she said, and Val looked at her.

"I believe she likes you." she said. Hiccup looked over at her, and he walked over and placed his hand on Astrid's. He slowly took it and placed it on top of the dragon's head. The Night Fury closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Wow. She's bonded with you right away." he said, and Astrid looked at him in shock.

"are you serious?" she asked, and Hiccup nodded.

"Did you feel calm and happy when you touched her?" he asked, and Astrid nodded.

"Then you bonded." Val said, and Astrid smiled at the dragon with midnight-blue scales.

"I think I'll call you Midnight." she said, and Hiccup quietly snorted. Astrid glared at him.

"yeah, and Toothless was the most imaginative name you ever came up with?" she said, and he shut up immediately. Val laughed.

"You should get back. People are wondering where you are. I've told Val everything that has happened in the room, and what has happened since she left." Enchantress said. Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Midnight moved toward the door.

"Wait. Val, do you want to go with them?" Enchantress asked, and Hiccup's mother smiled and nodded. She walked up to them, and took Hiccup's hand, and Astrid took the other hand. The group walked out of the room, and back to the hall. Inside, everyone was talking, but al abruptly stopped when the three humans and two dragons walked in. Stoick stood up, smiling.

"Val? Is that you?" he asked, and she crossed her arms, frowning.

"Yes. And I've heard what you all have done to Hiccup, and you will have to change seriously if you ever want my trust again, Stoick!" Val said, and Stoick backed away slightly.

"But, He's going to kill a Nightmare. He'll be one of us!" he said, and many Vikings murmured and nodded in agreement.

"But does he want to? Did you even ask your son if he wanted to be a Viking, or kill a dragon?" Val left the words hanging, and the group sat down, and the screen slowly flickered to life.

_**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**_

_** A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to...**_

_** STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**_

_** STOICK**_

_ Either we finish them or they'll_

_ finish us! It's the only way we'll_

_ be rid of them! If we find the_

_ nest and destroy it, the dragons_

_ will leave. They'll find another_

_ home._

Hiccup snorted.

"That nest looks like it's been there for decades. And that old fatty ain't moving any time soon." he muttered. Val, Astrid, Toothless, Midnight, and the other dragons laughed. The Vikings noticed this, but did not hear what Hiccup had said. Confusion was written on their faces.

_ ** He sinks **__**his blade into a...**_

_** LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade**_

_** pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with**_

_** painted sea monsters and dragons.**_

_ ** STOICK (CONT'D)**_

_** (DECIDEDLY)**_

_ One more search. Before the ice_

_ sets in._

_ ** VIKING**_

_ Those ships never come back._

"I wonder why?" Astrid said. Stoick looked at her. Did they know something he didn't?

_ ** STOICK**_

_** (MATTER-OF-FACT)**_

_ We're Vikings. It's an occupational_

_ hazard. Now who's with me?_

_ ** Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts**_

_** in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**_

_** VIKING**_

_** (FEEBLE)**_

_ Today's not good for me._

_ **VIKING (CONT'D)**_

_** (EQUALLY FEEBLE)**_

_ I've gotta do my axe returns._

_ ** STOICK**_

_ Alright. Those who stay will look_

_ after Hiccup._

_ ** Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic**_

_** murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**_

Hiccup scowled.

"Thanks for that. I feel so loved." he said bitterly. Astrid placed her head on his shoulder, and Val gripped his hand.

"You are loved." Astrid said, and Toothless wrapped himself around Hiccup and the others. He smiled his gummy smile, and Hiccup smiled back.

_** PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**_

_ To the ships!_

_ ** SPITELOUT**_

_ I'm with you Stoick!_

_** STOICK**_

_** (DRY)**_

_ That's more like it._

_ ** The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick**_

_** alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard**_

_** attachment and scrapes back the bench.**_

_** GOBBER**_

_ I'll pack my undies._

_ **STOICK**_

_ No, I need you to stay and train_

_ some new recruits._

_ **GOBBER**_

_ Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy,_

_ Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten_

_ steel, razor sharp blades, lots of_

_ time to himself...what could_

_ possibly go wrong?_

"Thanks for the support, Gobber." Hiccup said, teasingly. Gobber was the only one he trusted still. Gobber smiled at him.

"You are very welcome. I know how you are with metal." he added with a wink. Hiccup grinned and Stoick felt a burst of jealousy in his chest.

_ ** Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**_

_** STOICK**_

_ What am I going to do with him_

_ Gobber?_

_ **GOBBER**_

_ Put him in training with the_

_ others._

_ **STOICK**_

_ No, I'm serious._

_ **GOBBER**_

_ So am I._

**_ Stoick turns to him, glaring._**

_ **STOICK**_

_ He'd be killed before you let the_

_ first dragon out of its cage._

_ **GOBBER**_

_ Oh, you don't know that._

_ ** STOICK**_

_ I do know that, actually._

_ ** GOBBER**_

_ No, you don't._

_ ** STOICK**_

_ No, actually I do._

_ ** GOBBER**_

_ No you don't!_

_ **STOICK**_

_ Listen! You know what he's like._

_ From the time he could crawl he's_

_ been...different. He doesn't_

_ listen._

"Yes I do listen. To my heart." Hiccup said, frowning. Stoick felt an emotion he had never felt before in his chest. Guilt.

_ ** (MORE)**_

_ ** STOICK (CONT'D)**_

_ Has the attention span of a_

_ sparrow. I take him fishing and he_

_ goes hunting for... for trolls._

_ ** GOBBER**_

_** (DEFENSIVE)**_

_ Trolls exist! They steal your_

_ socks._

_ ** (DARKLY)**_

_ But only the left ones. What's with_

_ that?_

The Teens snicker. Hiccup grinned again.

"What did the trolls ever do to you, Gobber?" he asked, and Gobber immediately went pale and gulped. This made the teens laugh even harder.

_ ** STOICK**_

_ When I was a boy..._

_ ** GOBBER**_

_** (GRUMBLING)**_

_ Oh here we go._

_ **STOICK**_

_ My father told me to bang my head_

_ against a rock and I did it. I_

_ thought it was crazy, but I didn't_

_ question him. And you know what_

_ happened?_

_ **GOBBER**_

_ You got a headache._

_ ** STOICK**_

_ That rock split in two. It taught_

_ me what a Viking could do, Gobber._

_ He could crush mountains, level_

_ forests, tame seas! Even as a boy,_

_ I knew what I was, what I had to_

_ become._

"No one can do those things. Only gods, and dragons. A man could never do those things." Astrid said, and her parents frowned and shook their heads at her.

_ ** (BEAT)**_

_ Hiccup is not that boy._

_ ** GOBBER**_

_ You can't stop him, Stoick. You can_

_ only prepare him._

_ ** (BEAT)**_

_ Look, I know it seems hopeless. But_

_ the truth is you won't always be_

_ around to protect him. He's going_

_ to get out there again. He's_

_ probably out there now._

Astrid huffed.

"Probably? Oh please. Definitely." she said, and Hiccup rubbed his neck sheepishly.

_** ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**_

_** EXT. WOODS - DAY**_

_** ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**_

_ ** A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.**_

_** Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly.**_

_** Sees nothing.**_

_** He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil**_

_** over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed**_

_** and pockets it.**_

_** HICCUP**_

_ Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people_

_ lose their knife or their mug. No,_

_ not me. I manage to lose an entire_

_ dragon._

_** Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him,**_

_** hitting him in the face. He looks up to see a snapped tree**_

_** trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned**_

_** earth.**_

_** He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail**_

_** tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches,**_

_** beaming.**_

_** HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

_** (IN SHOCK)**_

_ Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This_

_ fixes everything._

Hiccup felt tears prickle at his eyes. He had taken away Toothless' freedom, all to prove himself to a father who did not even care about him. Toothless curled even tighter around his rider, knowing what he was thinking.

_ **(ELATED)**_

_ Yes!_

_ ** He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen**_

_** Night Fury.**_

_** HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

_ I have brought down this mighty_

_ beast!_

Hiccup snorted, thinking of how proud his best friend was. Toothless whacked him in the head, knowing what he was thinking.

_ ** It suddenly shifts.**_

_** HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

_ Whoa!_

_** Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it.**_

_** Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded**_

_** dragon, dagger poised to strike.**_

_** As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring**_

_** coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back**_

_** to its unnerving, unflinching stare.**_

_** With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with**_

_** his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**_

_ ** HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

_ I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm_

_ gonna cut out your heart and take_

_ it to my father. I'm a Viking._

_ ** (BEAT)**_

_ I am a VIKING!_

_". I am not, and I will never be. I am a Dragon Trainer, and that_

_** Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-**_

_** ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched**_

_** concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through.**_

_** The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.**_

_** Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head,**_

_** resigned to its fate.**_

_** Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger**_

_** aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a**_

_** frustrated sigh.**_

_** He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**_

_** HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

_** (muttered, ashamed)**_

_ I did this._

_** He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon,**_

_** chest heaving.**_

_** Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that**_

_** no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.**_

_** The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching**_

_** his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**_

_** As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!**_

_** In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down,**_

_** grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup**_

_** is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup**_

_** opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare**_

_** boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound.**_

_** The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch**_

_** him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. **_

"that hurt, bud." Hiccup said, and Astrid, Val, Midnight, and Toothless snorted. Hiccup huffed good-naturedly, and crossed his arms.

_**It turns**_

_** and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of**_

_** trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers,**_

_** and drops out of view some distance away.**_

_** Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps,**_

_** collapses to his knees, and faints.**_

_****_"That will be our lunch break. You can go into the next room, and you will find a large buffet with foods from my timeline. Enjoy!" Enchantress's voice said. Everyone got up and went into the room that she had stated. Everyone's jaws dropped. There was food galore! Cookies, meats, breads, desserts, different drinks, it was all so overwhelming! Hiccup got a bit of each, and sat with his family. Toothless and Midnight had taken to each other right away. The two were cuddled against each other. Astrid smiled at the two, along with Val. Hiccup sat with them and they ate while discussing most of of the movie they had seen so far.

**Please Review!**

**I have nothing against Stormfly. I just wanted to introduce a Night Fury, becausse Toothless is very lonely.**

**Thank's for reading!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


End file.
